


To Feel Dizzy (to derail the mind of me)

by MountBasha



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Game Night, Hospitals, Injured Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is hurt and Kara helps her recover, Major Character Injury, SO MUCH FLUFF, So much angst, but also so much angst, car crash, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountBasha/pseuds/MountBasha
Summary: After the events of what should have been 5x20.I'm taking creative liberty and saying that Lex and Lillian are both in jail and Leviathan is gone.Lena is heading to gamenight when some shit goes down that totally wrecks the evening.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 226





	1. Just a little rush babe

Lena was running late. 

On any other night she would easily stay in her office going over documents or in her lab working until well after midnight.   
But tonight was game night and she promised Kara she would be there. Their relationship was still rocky, but when Kara had come to her office that morning and made it clear that her game night invitation still stood, Lena was definitely not going to turn it away. 

After everything that had happened between them Lena knew that their relationship would never be the same, but after helping defeat Lex and Leviathan she knew that they could make steps forward.

Her final conference call of the day had run long overtime and it was already 8:30 by the time she was hurriedly collecting her things and running out the door of her office.  
As she hit the button for the elevator she pulled out her phone to call for a car to be readied for her. She had given her driver the day off for his daughters birthday so today she got to make use of one of her many personal cars and drive herself. 

She reached the lower carpark level of L-Corp and crossed to her car. Throwing her purse into the passenger seat she started up the car and pulled out of the car park.  
It was about a 15 minute drive from L-Corp to Kara's apartment as long as traffic wasn't to bad and as Lena got 3 green lights in a row she thanked whatever deity was looking down on her that day. 

“Call Kara” 

Lena instructed the silent car. The phone rang once before it was picked up.

“Lena hey!” 

The CEO could hear the sounds of a heated Mario kart race in the background before the sound of a door shutting and the sound dimmed. 

Kara had stepped away from the action in the living room when she had seen Lena's caller ID pop up and was now leaning against the sink in her small bathroom. 

“I am so sorry Kara, I had a call with some particularly opinionated investors that ran late but I'm on my way now” 

“That's ok Lena, I'm so glad you could come. Alex and Kelly dominated the last game of Pictionary and I really need you to help us level out the playing field and- ” 

Lena let a smile take over her features as the reporter started rambling about unfair tallies and card counting.  
As Lena wove in and out of traffic she listened to Kara until eventually she cut her off. 

“I'm about 10 minutes away, do you need me to pick anything up?” 

“Um I think I'm good but ill check with the others real quick” 

After everything that had been said and done in the last year Lena wasn't expecting to be invited so quickly back into the lives of the people she'd once called her friends.   
She supposed Kara had a great deal to do with it.   
After their discussion in Lena's lab when Kara had accepted Lena's apology and realised she would always come through when they needed her they had reconciled. Once again Kara had become fiercely defensive of Lena to anyone who speculated about her morals.  
She was obviously still worried that they wouldn't let her back in, but during her visit that morning Kara had assured her that everyone was happy to have her there.

Everyone looked up as the blonde suddenly appeared back in the living space

“Lena's on her way”, the blonde beamed, “Do we need anything?”

Lena was brought back to the present when she heard calls for “More beer!” from Alex and Nia and once again let a smile grace her face as Kara repeated the request followed with “And also ice cream”. 

Before Kara heard a response from Lena, a metallic popping sound came through her phone. She held it away from her ear for a moment to check if the call had disconnected before moving it back and pressing her hand to her other ear. 

“Lena? Are you still there” 

The reporter questioned before the call abruptly cut off. She walked to the kitchen for some quiet as a curious expression washed over her face and she re dialled the CEO.  
The blonde turned and shushed her friends, the phone ringing in her hand while 4 sets of questioning eyes fell on her.  
The phone rang out.  
She tried it again, and then twice more, each call resulting in the same voicemail message.

“Hey its Lena, sorry, I'm probably in a meeting, you know what to do”

“Maybe her phone died” 

Alex suggested. Kara quickly searched through her contacts for Lena's work cell and pressed call. They all waited as the phone rang. 

“You have reached Lena Luthor. I am currently unavailable. Press 1 to redirect to my secretary, press 2 to-” 

Kara hung up.

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone wondered what the CEO was doing.

“I'm sure there's nothing wrong. Her phones just died and her work ones in her office” 

Kelly offered. 

“She'll be here soon”

“Yeah Kar, now get over here so I can whoop your ass at rainbow road again” 

Alex teased as she tossed a pink remote to Kara. 

* * *

A bike screeched to a stop as the detective jumped off and ran toward the ambulances and crowd of people crowding around 2 cars.   
3 paramedics and a handful of fireman were working desperately to open one of the car doors while a man was being looked at in the back of an ambulance.

“NCPD! Everybody go home! Move on!”

She yelled as she pushed through the throng of people.   
She began to approach the ambulance and the medic checking over a dazed looking man when the fireman finally ripped the door off the car. 

“Detective Sawyer, NCPD, whats happened?” 

She questioned to no one in particular.   
A male EMT spoke from behind as he readied a stretcher.

“Head on collision, female, early twenties, barely breathing. She was conscious when we got here. Shes been dipping in and out since but shes completely unresponsive. We wont know the extent of the injuries until we can get her out but its bad. Between you and me, we were shocked that she was actually alive, she shouldn't be that's for sure.” 

He said pushing a stretcher away from her and toward the car. 

Maggie could understand why.   
There was a trail of debris from the wreck stretching nearly 60 feet.   
The car had practically been thrown down the street.  
It had flipped multiple times, eventually landing upside down.   
The bonnet and roof were both completely crushed and the windows were all smashed. There was metal scraps and shattered glass everywhere. As her eyes moved back to the wrecked car the medics slowly started to extract the woman from the car. She saw them manage to affix a neck brace and stepped back as the woman was intubated and transferred to the stretcher. 

As they wheeled the unconscious woman to an ambulance one of the fireman tossed the detective a purse presumably belonging to the woman.   
Maggie grabbed it and started rifling through it to find some sort of identification.   
She stopped in her tracks as she stared at the drivers license in her hand. She looked up to the stretcher being loaded into the back of one ambulance and ran for the back of the vehicle as the doors began to close. 

“Wait!”

She yelled trying to get a look at the broken woman. 

“Where are you taking her?” 

“National City General. We gotta go right now though.” 

The medic replied closing the doors.  
Maggie pulled out her phone and dialled as fast as she could.

A few blocks away in the apartment, the ringing of Alex's phone interrupted a particularly spirited race between her and Kara. 

“Hey Maggie, whats up” 

She said, quickly putting the phone on speaker so she could continue their game.  
Everyone looked over at the agent, curious to find out why the detective would be calling at this time of evening.

“Alex, there's been an accident. It's...its bad. It's really bad” 

She trailed off. 

Everyone in the apartment reacted at once. Questions came firing through the phone at rapid speed, 

“What happened?” 

“Are you ok?”

“Where are you?”.

Kara was about to change into her super suit and Alex was ready to get her keys when Maggie spoke again. 

“It's Lena”


	2. Our veins are busy but my heart's in atrophy

Kara's heart stopped. 

She could hear Maggie talking but didn't hear a word she was saying.  
Instead she was trying desperately to find Lena's heartbeat.  
She covered her ears and tried to block out the rest of the world as she searched.  
When she finally found the sound she had memorised over their many years of friendship, it was slow and so, so faint.  
Before anyone could say anything she shot out the balcony doors, sonic booming as soon as she was away from the building. 

She wasn't wearing her suit but she didn't care who saw her. Nothing else mattered in that moment except for Lena.   
Lena's heartbeat.  
Lena's barely there heartbeat. 

She crashed down in the hospital's car park, moments after the ambulance pulled in.   
The reporter froze as the back doors of the ambulance were thrown open and an EMT jumped out. A mess of bodies around the stretcher, all yelling different things.   
A slurry of doctors ran out of the emergency room. While the doctors moved around her, Kara caught a glimpse of Lena's lifeless body, bloody and broken, a tube down her throat so she could breathe. As fast as everyone had appeared they had once again disappeared beyond the glass doors. Kara heard them moving through the hospital 

“...cleared O.R 4...” 

“...critical...”

The blonde stood there for what seemed like an eternity, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't imagine a world without Lena in it. Someone was standing next to her, speaking to her. Kara tried to focus. 

“Kara. Kara! What happened? Where is she?”

Alex put her hands on the reporters shoulders as she tried to find her gaze. Kara couldn't speak, but as Alex's met her eyes she understood. 

* * *

At the scene of the crash Maggie had interviewed the medic and the man in the other ambulance. The medic had run a drug test after they had found out pretty quickly that he was on something strong. Two more police had shown up soon after and began to check out the scene. 

“Sawyer” 

One of the officers beckoned, 

“Look at this”.   
He was pointing to the interior of the mans car, pointing his torch to the broken speedometer.   
It had held at the speed the car was going when it crashed. Maggie looked into the car,

“Fuck.” 

The detective breathed 

“How is she alive?”

She excused herself then, leaving the other 2 officers to deal with the scene. She climbed onto her bike and started it up, driving away and heading to the hospital.

In the hospitals waiting room Alex and Kelly sat quietly while Kara paced back and ford across the room. 

“Come on Kar sit down, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor”

Alex had been trying to calm Kara for nearly 2 hours with no luck.  
The Kryptonian was unreachable, completely concentrated on the sound of Lena's heartbeat. As Alex stood to go to her, the doors to the room opened and Maggie entered.   
Before the detective could speak, Alex had turned her around and ushered her back into the hallway outside. 

“She can still hear us”

Maggie pointed out but the red haired woman just shook her head. After a moments silence she spoke again.

“He was going 95 in a 50 zone Alex. He hit her head on and he doesn't have more than a few fucking scrapes on him!” 

She whisper shouted, 

“She could be dead. She should be dead!” 

At some point they had both begun to cry.   
Even after everything that had happened Lena was their friend and neither of them knew what they would do with out her. She had saved both of their lives numerous times and Kara's countless others. Not to mention the rest of the universe.   
As the detective opened her mouth to speak again a pained shout came from behind the doors.  
Both women reached for their guns as they crashed into the room looking for cause of distress. 

In the middle of the room Kara stood completely still, staring at a wall, listening.   
Her eyes glossy, her fists clenched.   
To the others it was totally silent, to Kara the sound was deafening.

The reporter listened through the walls to the beep of the Luthor's heart rate monitor. The constant beep she had held onto for the last few hours was slowing  
Alex was the first to make a move. 

*Beep*

She ran to Kara

*Beep*

She held the hero.

*Beep*

As tears streamed down her face.

*Beep*

Cradling her sister as the blonde collapsed, gasping for air.

*Beeeeep*

A sob erupting from the Kryptonian. As the beeping stopped   
As Lena Luthor's heart stopped.


	3. Free and young and we can feel none of it

The hospital waiting room was silent. 

Maggie stood barley inside the doors, leaning against the frame, one hand on her hip, the other running through her hair.   
Kelly sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic visitors chairs, head in her hands.  
Alex was crouched in the centre of the room, silent tears running down her cheeks while she held the distraught Kryptonian. 

Nobody knew what to say. 

Alex looked up, exchanging fleeting glances with her girlfriend and the detective. All three women had pieced together what had happened but none of them knew what to do now. 

For Kara, time dragged on for what seemed like an infinity. 

After all this time. 

After everything they had been through. 

The super's secret and the break down of their friendship.

The long long road back to reconciliation.

What had it all been for.

It had all led to here anyway. 

To this moment. 

Where the hero sat in the fluro light of a hospital waiting room, listening to the ear splitting beep signalling the end of her best friends life. 

She didn't feel much like a hero. She could save buildings, planes, the whole god damn universe. But she couldn't save Lena. 

Her best friend.

The woman she loves. 

Kara hadn't let herself realise it until recently, but she loved Lena in far more than a platonic way. 

When she had double crossed her, Kara had tried desperately to shut down any emotions she felt toward the CEO. 

But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't let go of the woman. 

She was in love with Lena Luthor. And now she could never tell her. 

“Kara...” 

Alex started, now unsure of how to continue her sentence.

The blonde didnt move, there was no evidence that she had heard her sister.

Suddenly the Kryptonian's grip on her sister tightened. The blonde's head snapped up, eyes to the wall, hyper focused on something no one else in the room could hear. 

“Get the defib ready”

“Clear”

The electric charging sound followed by a zap

“Again”

The single beep on the monitor 

“Charge to 300! Clear!”

Another shock

“Godamn it COME ON! Clear!”

For what felt like the first time in hours Kara let out a shaky breath. In her ears, the slow, gentle yet sturdy thrum of a heartbeat she thought she would never hear again.

* * *

“It was a bit touch and go there for a while. We lost her twice, but shes strong. She's in a coma right now and we don't know when she'll wake up, but it shouldn't be longer than a few days.” 

Alex was standing in the hallway outside Lena's private hospital room talking with her surgeon. Kara was a few steps behind them, hovering just outside the Luthor's door. 

After a few minutes the conversation between Alex and the doctor wrapped up. The agent moved to stand beside her sister. 

“Do you want to see her?” She asked gently

No words came, but after a moment the blonde slowly nodded. 

Alex grasped her hand, using the other to reach up and open the door to the spacious room. 

In the centre of the room was Lena, nearly unrecognisable, laid carefully onto the crisp white bed.   
An array of machines surrounded the girl and a quiet beeping emanated through the room as her heart beat. 

Kara moved her eyes over the young CEO taking in all her injuries. Her neck was in a cream coloured brace and her right forearm was in a cast. Her arms neck and face covered in stitched or plastered cuts and scrapes, purling bruises everywhere. A quick x ray of her body revealed 3 broken ribs, 2 more that were cracked and an abundance of internal trauma to the woman's organs. 

Kara moved towards her, extending her hand out to brush a stray hair off the bloody bandage around her head. Gently the reporter picked her friends left hand up.

She held the girl while she whispered to her

“I am so, so sorry”

Alex moved a chair closer to the bed and encouraged Kara to sit down. She placed her hands on her sisters shoulders and squeezed gently.

“I'm gonna take Kelly home. Call me if you need anything, I'll be right here”

The Kryptonian nodded.

Alex quickly slipped out the door and once again the quiet beep of the monitor became the only sound in the room.


	4. Something isn't right dear

In the past five days Kara had seldom left Lena's bedside. 

Alex had contacted Lena's assistant and Jess had the hospital had make special considerations for the reporter. L-corp had not long ago donated a large sum of money to help upgrade the hospitals facilities so it was easy enough for her to persuade the them to allow Kara to stay by Lena's bedside as long as she wanted. 

The woman was receiving round the clock care, with nurses checking in on the CEO every hour and her doctor checking in twice a day.

Kara always made sure to speak to the doctor during their checkup, always hoping to hear good news. 

The Luthor's injuries had ever so slowly begun to heal, with the swelling on her face, shoulder, arms, legs and spine starting to go down. 

The stitched up wounds on her face had turned from an angry red colour to a pale pink and the wound on her skull had closed.

She hadnt yet woken up, but that was to be expected.

Kara sat with the woman all day. Sometimes she switched on the TV mounted to the wall at the end of the room and put on a re-run of some old soap. 

Sometimes she talked to her, about nothing in particular really, and never about the crash or her injuries. Just about mundane things, the weather, some TV show, the time Alex got drunk and tried to arm wrestle her.

Today she just sat, quietly watching the woman in the bed. Watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. The cuts, bruises and tense expression on her face did nothing to sway her opinion on how beautiful the woman was. She loved her and she needed her to wake up.

For the first time that day, the Kryptonian spoke. 

“Can you live please? Can you live? For me?”

It was the first time that she had broached the subject of Lena's mortality.

“I know that a lot has happened and that we're a long way from being normal, but I need you to wake up now. I need you Lena” 

The blonde stopped then, as if waiting for the brunettes eyes to flutter open at her words. After a pregnant pause, the reporter settled back into her chair, content to wait, as long as it took for Lena to come back to her.

Around 8 that night Alex came to visit her sister and her friend. She had bought Kara's favourite Chinese takeout coming as well as some pastries she had picked up earlier in the day. The agent had made herself comfortable in one of the chairs on the other side of the room next to a small table under the window. Kara crossed the room and began to pull containers full of food out of the plastic bag Alex had placed down. 

“So how are you?” The red head asked. 

“Fine” The reporter shrugged in a tone that Alex new meant that was the end of that conversation. 

Instead she spoke about her day while she watched the Kryptonian eat. Kara didn't leave the Luthor's room, so unless food was bought to her she didn't eat. Alex was worried about her sister but what could you do to make a stubborn Kryptonian listen to you.

For a while they ate in silence, passing boxes of Chinese food back and forth until Alex was finished and spoke again softly.

“She's strong you know. She'll be OK”

The blonde just nodded and let the agent continue.

“The doctor said that she's making a good recovery. You know Lena, she's too stubborn to go out without a fight”

Both women smiled sadly at the comment.

Alex had known for a long time that her sisters feelings for the CEO were more than friendly. She didn't know if Kara knew exactly what they were, but watching her so distraught at the idea of loosing the other woman only confirmed her guess that her sister was in love with Lena. 

After she had finished eating, Kara returned to her post by Lena's bed. 

They sat for a while, Alex making small attempts at conversation before hugging Kara goodnight and going home.

Holding Lena's hand, the reporter wriggled in the chair to get comfortable. At some point in the night she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The slightest grunt in front of her had the blonde bolting upright. It was like she'd been struck by lighting. Every nerve standing on end heart racing.

After a long moment another murmur came from the bed

“Oh, oh my God... Oh my Go- wha- Lena?”

Again, a noise came from the Luthor. Barley audible, probably undetectable to someone without super enhanced senses.

But Kara heard it.

“What? Lena can you hear me?”

Then there was nothing. A few minutes passed and Kara thought she must be imagining things. But just as she was about to sit back down the machine monitoring the Luthor's heart sped up. Kara turned her attention and reached for the nurses call button. 

When she turned back to the bed green eyes were staring back at her.


	5. Any way to distract and sedate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, thanks so much for the positive reception to the story.
> 
> I promise it gets better, we just have to go through a pretty rough patch first.
> 
> For now though
> 
> SORRY SORRY SORRY

The first thing Lena was aware of was pain. Not the pain of a bumped knee the day after or the throbbing skull of a hangover. 

No.

This was pulsing, searing, indescribable pain. 

Her head was pounding, ears were ringing and her skin felt like it was tearing apart. The light beyond her closed eyelids was already to much so she tried to cover her eyes with her arm for a slight reprieve.

Instead a new kind of pain shot through her fingers, her wrist, up her arm and into her shoulder. 

Her body screamed in pain but all that came out of her mouth was a small groan. 

Somewhere nearby she heard sound, as if from underwater. It sounded like it could be a person talking and she thought perhaps she had left the TV. 

Slowly the sound began to clear up.

“Lena...”

The muffled sounds were of a person talking to HER she realised. The CEO tried to respond but again, the only noise that she produced was a slight grunt. She tried to turn her head but found her neck stiff and unbudging. 

“God.” Lena thought. 

Again the voice spoke and Lena turned her attention to the woman.

“...you hear me?”

Yes. The Luthor tried to respond, but her brain couldn't communicate with her lips and she just lay there silently. 

The pain radiating through her body was beginning to become completely unbearable and her heart sped up as a shrill beeping cut through her skull. 

The CEO tried then to open her eyes, but was immediately blinded by the light of the room and slammed them back shut. After a moment she tried again, pushing through the pain as the the world came swimming into view. To her left was the blonde woman she presumed had been talking to her. 

She tried to see past her to find out where she was, but at that moment the blonde turned to face her.

“Lena...?” 

Her named was whispered this time, questioning, almost as if the other woman didn't believe it was really her. 

Finally the blondes features came fully into focus and after a second it clicked in Lena's head. 

Kara?

Why was the reporter here?

Where even was here? 

So many questions flooded through the brunettes mind as suddenly the woman to her side began to loudly call something out. The sound crashed through Lena's skull, the pain flaring up through her body. She tried to move away from the sound but in the process bumped her elbow into something she couldn't see. The Luthor opened her moth to cry out but that only caused a whole new affliction to arise in her jaw. 

She promptly passed out from the pain. 

* * *

The next time she woke up the lights in the room were duller and she felt floaty. 

While she'd been unconscious Kara had called a nurse who had pumped her with more morphine in hopes of alleviating some of the woman's pain. 

Now when she opened her eyes Lena was able to take stock of some more of her surrounds. She still couldn't move her neck to look around but before she had the chance to try and sit up 2 figures appeared beside her.

One was Kara, staring down and her. Lena tried to ask her where they were, but before she could get any words out the blonde placed her hand ever so gently on her cheek and spoke.

“Don't try and talk OK? Your jaws pretty swollen still” the woman trailed off.

Before Lena could get a chance to mentally question the tender gesture from her friend or why on earth her jaw was swollen so badly she couldn't speak, the other figure by her bed, a woman she had never seen before, made herself known.

“Hi Lena, I'm Doctor Jones.”

Lena just stared back at the doctor.

“You're at National City General Hospital. You were in a pretty nasty car accident but we're taking care of you alright?”

The Luthor blinked back.

The pain made sense now, but why was Kara here? Had they been in the car together? Was the reporter hurt? She looked from the doctor to Kara, back to the doctor and finally settled back on the blonde. 

Kara must have seen the panic behind her eyes, because she quickly grabbed Lena's uninjured hand, squeezing it gently and gave the woman in the bed a small smile as the doctor spoke again.

“I'm just going to check some things quickly” The doctor said moving a light over Lena's eyes.

“Follow this for me”

The torch went away and her hand moved to Lena's injured one.

“Can you squeeze my fingers for me”

Lena did as she was told, pain flaring through her arm but not as bad as it was previously. 

“OK good. Now this one”

The doctor continued, holding her other hand. 

“You're doing great Lena”

Now she moved to the end of the bed where she pulled the blanket off of Lena's feet.

“Ok can you wiggle your toes on this foot for me”

Lena followed the instruction. 

“Ok now try the other foot”

The doctor looked up to the CEO then across to the reporter.

Then in an overly chipper tone she continued.

“OK great Lena, that was good thank you”

Kara exchanged a look with the doctor that Lena couldn't judge. The two women standing by her bedside had seen no movement from Lena's feet or legs. 

“You've sustained quite a few injuries and I wont lie, it'll be a long recovery for you. Your right arm and wrist are broken in 9 places and you have multiple broken and cracked ribs”

Lena blinked back as if to signal she had heard her. 

“There was quite a bit of swelling on your brain and you'll have a pretty severe concussion, but we think that you'll make a complete recovery from that...” The doctor quieted for a moment, trying to find the words to continue. 

“There was also quite extensive spinal trauma. We're worried that it might result in a semi paralysis. For now though we just need to worry about getting you rested up.”

The doctor finished speaking and remained at the foot of the bed for a beat before moving to check on the multiple lines running various fluids into Lena's body.

The CEO was shocked.

A million thoughts were running through her head.

What did they mean paralysis? 

Did her brother have something to do with this? 

And why was the reporter she'd only recently befriended by her bedside? 

Before she had a chance to think much more the pull of the drugs lulled her back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :)))
> 
> Come yell at me/say hi on Twitter
> 
> @MountBasha  
> https://twitter.com/MountBasha?s=09
> 
> Hey, thanks for reading  
> \- Seb


End file.
